Rodless cylinders, such as those marketed by Festo under the trade designation DGO Rodless Cylinders, and by SMC Pneumatic Inc. under the trade designation Series NCY1, have been available for several years. While these rodless cylinders have many advantages, there are some problem areas associated with the rodless cylinders. One problem area relates to the amount of force that can be applied on a work performing tool that is being moved by the housing which slides over the rodless cylinder. Since the driving connection between the housing and the movable piston in the rodless cylinder is magnetic, it is necessary to make the rodless cylinder with a very small wall thickness. This results in limiting the amount of force that can be placed on the work performing tool. Another problem area is that the rodless cylinders are used in an open work area so that they are exposed to the application of accidental force being applied thereon.